A Little Chat
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: Atobe and Yuushi have a chat. May we all survive. Atobe get a hobby. [Warning, hints of yaoi]


A Little Chat

**An:** Hello everyone, I came up with this story when I was chatting with my sempai. (You know who you are, Yuki-sempai!) I dedicate this story for you because I want to.

**Summary:** Atobe and Yuushi have a chat. May we all survive. Atobe get a hobby.

**Note:** Some hints of yaoi!

* * *

"So Atobe," Yuushi took a sip from his tea, "Why did you call me here again?"

"Ore-sama couldn't do much today." Atobe replied, looking towards the flower garden, "His workers decided to have a party last night and now no body is awake."

Yuushi gave his captain a weird look, "You gave them permission to throw a party?"

Atobe frowned, "No, of course not! Ore-sama would never! His mother decided to since she thinks Ore-sama orders them around too much."

"So why am I here?" Yuushi asked, taking another sip from his tea.

"Ore-sama does not like repeating himself, Oshitari." Atobe said.

"No I mean, why am _I_ here? Where is everyone else?"

Atobe frowned.

Yuushi raised an eyebrow.

Atobe sighed, "Ore-sama does not want to call Gakuto or Shishido. They will make Ore-sama grow older and Ore-sama does not wish to become an old man. Ootori wanted to come but his family did not allow him. Family meeting, I suppose. Kabaji is right here, na Kabaji?"

"Usu!"

Yuushi looked at Kabaji, when did he get there? No one knew.

Atobe continued, "Ore-sama did not really want to call Hiyoshi. He just wants to defeat Ore-sama and take his place. Which I can say is never, since Ore-sama is the best and everyone out there knows it. Ore-sama also wanted to call Jiroh, but he was not awake. When he was awake he talked about that pink headed Rikkaidai member and some sort of date."

Yuushi had that desperate "I-want-to-get-out-of-here" look. "_There he goes again with that Jiroh ranting._" He thought. He might as well pretend to listen. Who knows what Atobe does when you don't listen, Oshitari sure didn't want to know.

"--and he ends up with that rude Rikkai pink headed third year! How strange! Ore-sama was obviously the best choice. You can tell can't you?" Atobe faced Yuushi, "Oi, Oshitari, are you listening?"

"Yes." Yuushi said, but it was the _complete_ opposite of what he thought, and you all know the opposite of yes is no. So, he's thinking NO.

"Good, so---"

Oshitari tried his best to block out the annoying noise known as ATOBE KEIGO. He tried enjoying Atobe's flower garden. No, that didn't work. It made his mind clearer and made him able to hear Atobe even MORE. Seriously, doesn't Atobe have more class than this? He acts so weird when they (actually ATOBE) are talking about Jiroh. Yuushi would rather hear Gakuto rant, at least Gakuto looked cute when he's mad.

"--Oshitari?"

Yuushi snapped out of his "thinking" state, "Excuse me?"

Atobe's eye brows knitted together to a frown, "Ore-sama gets the feeling Oshitari isn't listening to him. You should be honored that Ore-sama is telling his feelings to you."

Yuushi mentally rolled his eyes. "Honored, yes. I sure am." He said emotionlessly, but since he's OSHITARI YUUSHI, emotionless is common for him.

Atobe continued with his rant, "You should know Ore-sama is the best and no one else can beat him in anything. So why didn't Jiroh choose Ore-sama instead of the rude pink haired--"

Yuushi was getting annoyed. The only thing that man is saying is that he's too good and Jiroh should belong to him. He pretended to clean his glasses, at least he's doing something.

"--freak! Look at him! Eating so much sugar! He is going to get fat some day! Unlike Ore-sama. He's not fat at all. He is careful about his weight. Also, you should see his choice of clothing! Ore-sama is way better because--"

Nag. Nag. Nag. Rant. Rant. Rant. Yuushi was getting a headache. How he wished he wasn't here. He was missing his favorite show! The one with the lady... you know, that one.

"--Oshitari, don't you think so? So all the clues lead to Ore-sama deserves Jiroh." He concluded, but... he's Atobe, so everyone is sure he has more to say. "Na, isn't Ore-sama correct? Jiroh should belong to Ore-sama--"

Oshitari snapped. He got up, "You know what?" He said, very... uncharacteristically, "I decided that I don't care."

Atobe glared a hole at Yuushi's head, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Let me finish," Oshitari continued, "You talk to me everyday about the same thing over and over again! You really need a new hobby Atobe, you really do. Since when did I, Oshitari Yuushi, become your ranting buddy?"

With that said, a tumbleweed just _happened_ to pass by.

Atobe seemed to be unfazed, "So... you mean Ore-sama needs a new hobby?"

"Exactly."

"..."

"Yes."

"My hobby is to rant then. Don't you think Ore-sama's new hobby is the greatest? You get to listen to Ore-sama talk now. You should be very honored." Atobe brushed his hair, "Na, Kabaji?"

"Usu." Kabaji replied. Oshitari looked at Kabaji, looks like Kabaji is getting tired of the ranting too...

Yuushi groan, this is going to be a long... LONG day.

"--then Jiroh said, 'Sorry Atobe, I have to see my boyfriend!' So Ore-sama was very confused and then--"

* * *

**An:** The End. Hm... Atobe-ranting is odd, no? I fear that ranting Atobe is pretty out of character.

Hate it? Love it? (Something) it? Tell me!


End file.
